


Card Reader

by urproblematicfav



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I've never written anything like this before, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, commission, idfk how to write reader insert, ok, this probably sucks and i have anxiety cuz i actually got paid for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urproblematicfav/pseuds/urproblematicfav
Summary: Popee finds a weird new stand at the circus that definitely wasn't there before and then finds the girl behind the stand is a bit more(sexual)then he can really handleBonus things in this fic:awkward Popee is awkward(and a total bottom omfg t h i s  b o y  i s  s u b m i s s i v e)and bad descriptions of tarot cards and how those work 'cause I only put like 5 minutes of googling into learning about that.





	Card Reader

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I got commissioned on tumblr to write this fic.  
> (B o i I got paid to write basically just porn, I am goals)  
> So yea this happened.  
> I've never written a /Reader fic before so this is probably gonna suck bUT AYE IM DOING IT ANYWAY  
> Since I don't know what I'm doing with this type of fic, it's gonna be from Popee's POV I guess and Reader will be referred to as "She" or "Her"  
> Or something idfk  
> This sucks tbh  
> Ughgugh

Popee wondered around the circus, he was bored out of his mind and trying to find something to do.  
Kedamono had left with Papi to go buy some stuff somewhere else–chicken shopping??–and this left Popee all by himself.  
He flicked the tail on the back of his onesie while he absentmindedly walked around.  
He stopped when he spotted a small box like stand with dark blue and purple curtains that definitely hadn't been there before... Like, ever. Seriously what the fuck, where did this come from?

The blonde cautiously walked over to the new thing and saw a blue table cloth with a few rows of cards set on top.  
There was a girl behind the stand looking up at Popee expectingly. She gestured to the cards as if to tell him pick some.  
He blinked and looked at the rows of cards and then back to the girl and back to the cards again. He slowly picked one and flipped it over to reveal, The Fool card.  
He had no idea what that meant but felt vaguely insulted.  
Popee flipped another card, this time it was The Emporer. That seemed kinda cool, like he was a king or something. He flipped another card, this one being The Lovers, well fuck. That seems serious.  
Popee wondered if he could put the card back.  
He moves on and turned his last card over, The High Priestess. The girl at the stand seemed interested when he flipped the last two cards, Popee turned the card over and read the back of it.

" The High Priestess is a very spiritual card - often with sexual overtones. It can mean that the querent is in a phase where he or she is going to be much more physically attractive to others. She is tied to the moon, to femininity, and to inspiration."

O h.  
The teenager felt his face blush the sexual references mentioned on his card and because of with the way the stand girl was looking at him with bright but obviously kinda lustful eyes.  
He looked away as he tried to force the blush to go away. The girl reached forward a grabbed his hand gently and pulled at him, trying to convince him to go behind the small stand.  
He bit his lip nervously at the obviously propesistion but moved to go inside the stand anyway. Its not there was anything else to do today. Popee pushed the soft purple fabric away to reveal the inside of the card stand, there were pillows everywhere aswell as a soft looking carpet–blanket?–on the ground.  
The stand girl was now sitting on one of the many pillows, looking up at him. She gestured for him to sit next to her and he did, kinda awkwardly but he did. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees, he starred at the ground intensely. The girl reached over and placed a hand onto his jaw, forcing him to look up at her before softly pressing her lips against his.  
Embarrassment hit Popee pretty hard as he froze in response to the kiss. He had no idea what to do, the girl seemed to sense this and gently bit his lip, causing him to open his mouth slightly and for her to push her tongue in.  
Popee let out a weird whining sound at the new intrusive feeling and awkwardly placed his hands onto the girl's waist and tried to pull her in more.  
The girl laughed softly as she broke the kiss and pulled away before crawling into Popee's lap and started unzipping the back of his onesie off.  
Popee made a surprised noise but didn't pull away or try to stop the girl from doing what she wanted.  
She pushed the clothing down and off of him, leaving his upper body naked and half of his hips and lower area. She pushed her hand under the front of the mostly-off onesie, gripping Popee's half hard dick.  
The blonde let out a soft whine and bucked his hips up against the girl's hand, the girl put her head against his shoulder and started slowly jerking the teenager off. The gentle but quick movements made Popee want to stab something but he kept mostly still and started clinging to the girl.

She paused from jerking the teenager off to climb into his lap, straddling him.  
She was wet and pressed up against him while placing soft kisses around his neck.  
Popee whined at the new feelings suddenly hitting him and gripped the girl's hips tightly.  
He could feel his dick rubbing against the cloth covered wetness of her lower body and he whined again, wanting something more then vague grinding.  
The girl seemed to get what he wanted as she pushed her robe-dress up and moved her underwear aside and placed herself fully onto Popee.  
He wasn't in her yet but he could feel all the slick and warm softness more directly now that the clothing was gone.  
She held her hands on his shoulders and slowly lowered herself onto him, forcing the teenagers cock into her.  
Popee choked out a moan and bucked his hips up awkwardly at the feeling as he buried his face into the girl's neck.  
The girl started a quick but easy rhythm of moving up and down on Popee's dick, taking a few breaks from thrusting to gently kiss around his face and neck.  
Popee gasped and scraped his hands down from the middle of the girl's back down to her hips as he felt his orgasm approaching.  
The girl hissed in pain and bit softly into the blond's neck, causing him to arch his back and let out a gasp as he came suddenly with the pain pushing him over the edge.

The girl giggled a bit as she pulled off of the blissed out teenager and sat on another one of the many pillows laying around, looking down at herself to see some of Popee's cum leaking out a bit.  
She seemed amused and happy with the outcome and Popee wasn't too upse–

The sound of a elephant and a door closing caused Popee to jump and look out the small stand to see Papi and Kedamono had returned.  
He quickly pulled his clothes back on and ran away from the stand, too embarrassed to handle how his dad and (boy)friend would react to what he had done.  
As he got halfway over to where the other two were he looked back to see the stand was gone along with the girl.

The fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr where I'll be doing all these stuffs there.
> 
> https://k-k-savage-memes.tumblr.com


End file.
